Manufacturers or distributors often transport products in containers that contain many units of the product in each container. Typically, the containers are stored in a warehouse or back room of a retail outlet and the product is periodically removed from the containers to replenish the stock on display.
It is sometimes desirable to keep an inventory of the product at the retail portion of the outlet and to dispense the product directly from its container to customers. For instance, certain mix-and-match items, such as nuts and bolts, plumbing fittings, mouldings, and other hardware items are preferably displayed in loose form directly from their containers to allow customers to choose the quantity and mixture of items they require. In addition to making space available in the warehouse for storage of other products, the above described arrangement reduces costs by minimizing the time spent by retail clerks in stocking shelves.
Recently, a product display unit was developed for displaying such mix-and-match items in their containers. The display unit included a rear storage area for storing an inventory of containers, and a front display area for displaying and dispensing the products in their containers. Containers from the rear storage area would be opened by a retail clerk and placed in the front display area with a product dispensing tray attached. The in-store display could thus be relatively easily replenished by the retail clerk. The containers used with the above-described display unit were difficult to open however. This was an inconvenience to the retail staff, and the resulting disfigurement of the containers detracted from the attractive presentation of the display.
It is desired that an improved product container be developed for use on its own or in the above-described product display units. The improved container would be suitable for shipping a product and would be easily transfigured for display purposes. The container would optionally include a floor that slopes to assist the dispensing of product. The dispensing tray used with the container would be improved to include a means for securing the container to a shelf.